<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lee Chan Fic Request by bbysunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123382">Lee Chan Fic Request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbysunshine/pseuds/bbysunshine'>bbysunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Him [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan deserves more love, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, please send request he's my ult bias I wanna write for him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbysunshine/pseuds/bbysunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please send requests!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino &amp; Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Him [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lee Chan Fic Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I haven't written in a very long time due to writers block and school. I wanna improve my writing skills now that I am free, but I sadly still have writers block. I've noticed the lack of Chan centric fics and decided I wanna change that. Please send any request you have! I will try my best to write them, and hopefully they aren't awful. I will <span class="u"><em><strong>not</strong></em></span> write smut. Other than that anything is fine. I love angst, so send all the angsty prompts. Each request will be made into a oneshot that will be under this series! :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>